


Golden

by xbloodlinesx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Han Seungwoo, Bisexual Kim Wooseok, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gun Violence, Gun play, Kissing, M/M, Ocean, Oral Sex, Pain, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, Wooseok fucks Seungyoun with a gun, dream - Freeform, the sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Wooseok and Seungwoo were Seungyoun's golden light
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Seungyoun was driving around Los Angeles at midnight, beer in hand, he was driving drunk. He ruffles his golden blonde hair, sighing. He hasn't blinked in like a minute, it's quite strange. He rolled down the window, smoking a cigarette, he loves marijuana. Seungyoun fumbled with his lip ring, he got the piercing years ago just before he left Seoul, he knows English thankfully. He thanks God that he learned English. Seungyoun has tattoos as well, he has a gun tattoo that points to his cock. Seungwoo's gold eyes flashed, his teeth bared. He grinned devilishly, purring loudly, his black hair blowing in the wind, Seungwoo's hand out the car window. 

He was going mad, his eyes had a wild look to them. He was a black cat hybrid, his kitty ears twitch, he flicked his black fluffy tail. Seungyoun petted his head, smoothing his hair out. Seungyoun pinch his green shirt between his fingers, taking swig of beer from the beer bottle, bright red, green colors flashed on his skin lighting him up. 

He hits the gas pedal, speeding up, he was driving faster and faster. The freeway speeds past at a hundred miles an hour. Seungyoun lives in Malibu, California, he moved from Seoul, Korea to America because he didn't want to live in Korea anymore, he wanted to a different sight, different world than his. America was less strict and supported LGBT, he was a pansexual boy, a top. Seungwoo was his cute bottom, beautiful kitty. 

Seungyoun speeds past the cars on the highway, trying to drive home after having a few drinks at the bar, he was surprised he could drink since the whole no drinking and driving rule blah blah blah he just broke it and didn't give a fuck. Seungyoun blasts TT by Twice in the car, his favorite girl group. He started drunkenly singing along to the song, Seungwoo was mouthing the lyrics, dancing in his seat, taking a swig of vodka, the alcohol burning its way down his throat.

"Fuck, yeah!" Seungyoun screams.

He was having the time of his life, he never felt more alive, adrenaline pumping in his veins, he was bobbing his head to the music. He felt so good, everything was going right, felt amazing. This was the best day of his life, his cat hybrid, Seungwoo was his boyfriend, it was no secret that they loved each other very much.

Seungyoun decided to drive to the beach, he parked the car, turning off the running engine. His kitty got out of the car first, going around to the drivers side and opening the door for Seungyoun.

"Thanks baby." Seungyoun says winking, Seungwoo's heart almost stopped. Seungyoun kills him everyday, even though Seungwoo was bisexual he loved boys more than girls, men were more beautiful than women. Seungwoo smirks at Seungyoun, blowing him a kiss.

Seungyoun rolled his eyes, biting his bottom lip, he took Seungwoo's hand, the both of them running to the ocean, diving into the water, fully clothed, Seungwoo was an unusual kitty, he loved the water. Seungyoun dives underwater, swimming to his hearts content. Seungwoo was so happy splashing around, diving underneath the waves.

"I fucking love you, Seungwoo!" Seungyoun shouts.

Seungwoo smiles, he loved his baby boy so much, he didn't know what he'd do without him.

"I love you too, babe."

"You're so golden, you're eyes are so beautiful, like they're made of gold. Your ears and tail are like made of stars in the midnight sky." Seungyoun yells, smiling, he loved Seungwoo like crazy, he was the golden light in his life. Seungyoun swims towards Seungwoo, getting close to his face, the water felt nice and warm, it was summer so it's obvious. 

He closed the distance between them, brushing his pretty lips against Seungwoo's plush ones, Seungyoun slipped his tongue inside, tongue fucking Seungwoo's mouth. Seungwoo moaned in pleasure, grabbing onto Seungyoun's green shirt, hands shaking, shivers running down his spine. Seungyoun flicked his tongue inside Seungwoo's mouth. Their teeth clinked together as Seungyoun kisses Seungwoo, sucking on his bottom lip. Seungwoo was panting by the time Seungyoun pulled away, he pulls his bangs away from his face, staring into Seungyoun's dark ebony eyes.

"Kitten."

"What?"

"You're so beautiful."

"You are too." Seungwoo giggles.

Seungyoun was so hot and sexy, he was such a good boyfriend. They continued swimming for a little while before laying down on the sand, holding hands, watching the sunrise. Seungyoun felt so free, for the first time in his life since he was diagnosed with depression, he was finally happy, Seungwoo made him happy and content. They watched the waves crash, seagulls flying past, the sun making the ocean sparkle, everything painted a golden hue.

"Come on, lets go home." Seungyoun says grabbing Seungwoo's hand and pulling him to the car, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, driving home.

Seungyoun pulled into the driveway of his mansion, he was born rich, so he didn't have worry about money. He parked the car, turned the engine off, opened the car door and stepped out. Seungwoo got out of the car and followed Seungyoun into the house. Seungyoun pulled his shoes and socks off. Seungwoo took his sandals off at the door as well. Seungyoun stretches his arms high above his head, sighing, he breathes in deeply, inhaling and exhaling. Seungwoo went to the kitchen, walked to the refrigerator, getting the ingredients to make himself a sandwich. He was so hungry, he hadn't ate since yesterday, his stomach growling.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good, gonna sleep." Seungyoun went upstairs to their bedroom that they shared. Seungyoun walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, he took his shirt off, unbuttoning his pants off, pulling them down, taking them off. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. He thinks of his ex boyfriend Hangyul, wondering what he's doing, if he's happy and healthy, if he's well. 

Seungyoun sat at the edge of the bed, swinging his legs on top of the mattress, pulling the blankets over his body. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, sighing, he turned over on his side, closing his eyes. He tries to fall sleep, his eyes felt tired but his mind was buzzing, he was hung over from last time, laughing and jamming out to Kpop boy and girl groups.

Seungyoun loves Seungwoo a lot, he's his whole world, he doesn't know what he'd do without his baby boy beside him, it's so hard to ignore him, he smiles thinking of Seungwoo dancing and waving his arms in the car, laughing and drinking vodka. Seungyoun eventually falls asleep, thinking of Seungwoo while he drifted off. Seungyoun turns over on his side, opening his eyes, licking his chapped lips, he checked the clock on his phone, it read 4:00 am. He put his earphones on and listened to a krnb playlist that he liked. Seungwoo was laying his bed next to him, sleeping. Seungyoun closed his eyes again, listening to the soothing music, he took his headphones off after the playlist ended, staring into the darkness. Seungyoun sighs, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again. 

Wooseok was sleeping next to Seungwoo, his eyes were open in the darkness, he couldn't sleep, wondering where Seungwoo and Seungyoun were all day last night, they were gone. Wooseok's white cat ears twitched, if they went swimming good for them, he hated the ocean. Wooseok turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, he was bisexual like Seungyoun, he liked both genders equally, he couldn't choose, men and women were both so beautiful. His mouth waters as he thinks of Seungyoun's pretty thick cock fucking him, he was so horny, always thinking about sex, he loved Seungyoun and Seungwoo so much, best baby boys.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seungyoun opened his eyes, the sunshine streams in through the windows. He turned over onto his side and saw that Seungwoo wasn't there. Suddenly his phone started ringing, he reached over and grabbed it, answering the call. Seungyoun leaped our of bed, running downstairs, grabbing a knife. He goes back upstairs, Wooseok was still laying in bed. Seungyoun grabbed Wooseok by the neck, slamming him down on the bed hard, stabbing him in the stomach with the knife._ _Seungyoun's head was a mess, but he's trying regardless. He was hungry for human flesh, he wanted to tear Wooseok apart, but he resisted because he loved Wooseok very much, he dialed 911 so Wooseok could go to the hospital._

_Seungyoun called Hangyul, his best friend to come over to his house, he grinned, Hangyul was in for a nasty surprise. Seungyoun licked the knife, tasting Wooseok's blood, it tasted delicious. He was going to murder Hangyul, Seungyoun was hungry for human flesh, hasn't had any in years, trying to resist. Seungyoun heard the door bell ring, he left the bedroom and went downstairs to the front door, he opened it, revealing Hangyul. Seungyoun had a gun in the pocket of his jeans, he abandoned the knife for a gun. Seungyoun didn't invite Hangyul inside the house just started talking to him outside. Seungyoun killed Hangyul with a gun and ate his flesh. Hangyul's flesh tastes so good, Seungyoun mouth waters at the sight of Hangyul's skin, it so smooth and delicious. Blood drips down Seungyoun's face as he ripped the flesh off Hangyul's bones, he licked his lips, tasting Hangyul's sweet blood. He couldn't get enough, he loves human flesh and blood._

Seungyoun woke up from his dream, shaking in fear, he'd never kill his best friend what the fuck was that. Seungyoun lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why he dreamt that then he remembered he watched Tokyo Ghoul so maybe that's why. He stayed in bed for the whole day, sleeping, too tired to leave the bed that he shared with Seungwoo and Wooseok. Wooseok stumbles to the car, breath smelling like alcohol, he opens the car door, realizing it's locked. He unlocked the car, opened the car, stepping inside the car. He put the keys in the engine and started the car. Wooseok backed the car out of the parking space, hitting the petal, speeding away from the night club, it was 3 in the morning, the nightclub closed, Wooseok was hungry, he drove to McDonald's ordering a Big Mac, through the drive thru. He parked the car in a parking space, turning off the engine, he opens the car door, getting out of the car and going inside McDonald's as he was walking inside the restaurant, he saw a cute boy with a green shirt, he suddenly realized the boy was Seungyoun his boyfriend. He walked over to the table sliding into the booth.

"What are you doing here baby?" Wooseok asks concerned.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry."

"Where the fuck were you?" Seungyoun almost shouts.

"I was at a nightclub." Wooseok looks down at his hands. Seungyoun shakes his head, staring at Wooseok for a few seconds before leaving, Wooseok watched him drive away.

Wooseok feels tears rolling down his face, he was crying, Seungyoun was mad at him and it was all his fault, he's never felt more alone, he thinks Seungyoun is mad because he went to a nightclub without him. Wooseok wanted to kill Seungyoun make him pay for making him sad, he wanted to blow his brains out. Wooseok puts his head down, crying in McDonald's all alone at 3 in the morning. Wooseok wanted to kill Seungyoun make him pay for making him sad, he wanted to blow his brains out, shoot him in the head with a gun. Wooseok leaves McDonald's, backing out of the driveway, he hits the petal, making the car speed, he's fuming with rage, he wants to kill Seungyoun. He exits the freeway, driving home, he swigs a bottle vodka, his favorite. Wooseok doesn't give a fuck, he hates Seungyoun with a passion. When he reaches the house, he parks the car in the garage, turning the engine off. He spits on the concrete, his eyes burning. Wooseok opens the garage door, taking his shoes off and stepping into the house. He finds Seungyoun in the bathroom, washing his hands, Wooseok had a gun in the pocket of his black jeans, he pulls his bangs away from his face, they flop back into place, in his eyes.

Wooseok points the gun in Seungyoun's face, he stares wide eyed at Wooseok. They don't say a word to each other and they don't need Wooseok's face is written with the words he wants to say but can't, Seungyoun understands, he always does. Wooseok pushes Seungyoun, making him fall back against the tile floor, he flips Seungyoun's body over, taking his jeans and boxers off.

"I'm gonna fuck you with this gun, time for your punishment baby boy." Seungyoun whimpers, his arms stretched high above his head, his back ripples, the muscles tense. He feels Wooseok spit covered fingers entering his fluttering hole, he moans as Wooseok scissored his entrance.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Seungyoun sobbed, whining when Wooseok presses the barrel of the gun to his hole. 

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, daddy." Seungyoun whines.

"I'll teach you a lesson boy." Wooseok sneered.

"Fuck." Seungyoun cries as Wooseok enters the gun in his hole, sliding it in and out the cold metal making him shiver, Seungyoun moans, a click echoed in his ears as Wooseok pulls the trigger, fear snakes down Seungyoun's spine, he thought Wooseok was going to kill him, thought the gun was loaded, but thankfully it wasn't. Wooseok continued to gun fuck his ass hole before pulling it out, Seungyoun laid on his stomach, panting. Wooseok pulls Seungyoun by the hair, making him make eye contact with the him.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me from now on baby?" Seungyoun nods, staring up at Wooseok, staring into his blazing dark orbs. Tears slide down Seungyoun's cheeks, he swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He didn't want to admit it but Wooseok fucking him with a gun was so hot. Seungyoun pulls Wooseok into a hug, he feels his warm body against his, smiling he pulls away, kissing Wooseok on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Seungwoo snorts cocaine, feeling dizzy, taking a swig of alcohol. He leaves the house, stepping outside, standing in the front yard. He inhaled vapor, holding the purple colored vape. He lights up a cigarette, inhaling the smoke before exhaling. Seungwoo's cat ears flattened against his head, he was nervous. He hopped onto his bicycle, riding home.

Seungwoo finally got home, he took his shoes off at the door, going upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Seungyoun and Wooseok. He opened the bedroom door, eyes wide. Seungyoun was grinding on top of Wooseok. They were making out and grinding on top of each other. Seungwoo left the room, going to the guest bedroom. He laid in bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. Seungwoo stares up at the ceiling, his burned as he thought of what Seungyoun and Wooseok were doing. He pouted, disappointed he couldn't join them. The light bulb turned off, turning the room dark, he heard breathing, he felt hands roaming his body, turning his legs and over. Seungwoo turned over onto his stomach, clenching his ass hole, anticipating Wooseok or Seungyoun eating him out.

"I'm gonna eat you out, okay baby boy." Wooseok whispers in his ear, he recognized his voice. Seungwoo said nothing, breathing slow.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want you to, I'm sleepy." Seungwoo wiggles his ass in the air, teasing Wooseok. 

He slaps Seungwoo's ass cheek hard, opening his ass cheeks, getting a glimpse of his pretty hole, his mouth waters at the sight, Seungwoo whines, trying to squirm away. Wooseok licks his hole, sucking and biting the rim, sticking his tongue past the ring of muscle, tongue fucking his entrance. Seungwoo's moans could be heard in the quiet room, getting louder and louder as Wooseok tongue fucked his hole. Wooseok eventually pulls away, licking his lips, he lays down next to Seungwoo holding his hand, moonlight streams through the window, washing the room in bright light.


	4. Chapter 4

Wooseok was speeding down the road driving the park. Seungyoun was in the passenger seat. Seungyoun sucked on a cherry flavored lollipop, sticking his tongue out at Wooseok, laughing like a little kid at a candy store. Wooseok stops the car in front of the entrance to the beach, rolling down the window. He listens to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks.

"I'm horny, let's fuck." Seungyoun grins.

Wooseok laughs, staring at Seungyoun.

"Wooseok, I'm so so drunk." Seungyoun giggles.

Seungyoun unbuckled his seat belt, sliding down the seat, spreading his long legs open, resting his hands on his thighs. Wooseok stares wide eyed at Seungyoun, he intertwined their fingers, holding onto Seungyoun's hand. The sea air ruffles their hair, car windows open, sound of the waves crashing, seagulls flying in the sky, cars driving past. Wooseok smiles suddenly, petting Seungyoun's blonde locks.

"Seungyoun, you know I love you right?" 

Wooseok sighed when Seungyoun didn't respond, he was having a hard time with the boy. Wooseok missed Yohan, his ex boyfriend before he fell for Seungyoun and Seungwoo, he misses his purple hair, the way it fell over his face, his cute smile, Wooseok sometimes wonders what Yohan is doing, if he's well, what he's doing back in New York. He wasn't like other boys, he loved the color pink, reading all day, writing stories on the computer tales of princes getting swept off their feet by a magical boy. Yohan was truly a beautiful person. The only reason they broke up was because Wooseok was bored in New York City, he wanted to travel, see the world, different cities in America, but Yohan was content with their fast pace life never slowing down.

"What are you thinking about?" Seungyoun asked drunkenly.

Wooseok snapped out of his daze, his thoughts spiraling. He smiles, squeezing Seungyoun's hand.

"Nothing, baby, go back to sleep."

"B-but I know you are thinking about something." 

Wooseok sighs, Seungyoun wasn't letting up.

"Okay, fine, I was thinking of my ex." 

Wooseok realized that was probably the wrong answer, Seungyoun's face was different, he looked angry, his eyes wide, suddenly he was awake, he grabbed Wooseok, shaking him hard, screaming.

"Fuck, why are you thinking of your stupid ex boyfriend when you have me and Seungwoo, motherfucker, I'm so mad I could kill you!" 

Seungyoun balls his hands into fists, pounding on Wooseok shoulders, he was so pissed. He didn't wanna hear it, he didn't want to Wooseok to think about his ex boyfriend Yohan. He feels wet hot tears roll down his cheeks, his emotions were like a roller coaster spiraling out of control. A car drove by honking, water spilled all over Wooseok's lap as Seungyoun sat back down in his seat, head in his hands, crying. Wooseok didn't do anything just rubbed Seungyoun's back, hoping he'd calm down soon.

"Baby boy, I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make up to you." Wooseok whispers.

"I want you to fuck my mouth with your cock." Seungyoun whines.

"No, baby, your drunk, you won't remember this tomorrow."

Seungyoun's hands ball into fists, tears continued to slide down this face. Wooseok continues to rub his back, whispering sweet nothings into Seungyoun's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Seungyoun lays in bed next to Wooseok, Seungwoo was on Wooseok's other side. He turns over onto his side. Seungyoun stares into the darkness, rain pounds on the window. He sits up, swings his legs over the side of the bed, pulling the covers off and walks barefoot to the bedroom door.

He opens the door and walks down the hallway to the kitchen. Seungyoun opens the refrigerator door and gets lemonade out, he gets a cup from the cupboard and pours the lemonade into the glass.

Seungyoun sits down on the couch, drinking his lemonade. It's 2 am, he can't sleep, he keeps thinking a lot, thinking about stupid stuff. He hopes Yohan is alright, he was battling an eating disorder a few months ago. Seungyoun lays his head back against the couch, staring into the dark living room.

Sometimes Seungyoun wishes he was dead, it's hard for him to live, he feels bad because he thinks about dying alone. He doesn't want to kill himself but he can't help thinking suicidal thoughts, Seungyoun cries himself to sleep a few nights a week. He feels so helpless and lonely even though he has Seungwoo and Wooseok, he still feels alone and sad.

Seungyoun finished drinking his lemonade, he got up from the couch and shuffled back to the kitchen. He put his glass in the sink, leaving the kitchen and walking back to the bedroom in the darkness. He rolled into bed, pulling the covers over his head and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.


End file.
